This invention relates to a method of repairing a turbine engine, including parts of the engine.
Parts of a turbine engine are subject to significant stress and wear. From time to time, it may become necessary to repair or replace these components. Because of their cost, repair may be preferable to the replacement of the entire component. Repair of these components may include the build-up of damaged areas to original dimensions by welding, nickel plating, plasma spraying or other restoration techniques. Further machining of these areas may be required to conform these parts to their original dimensions. Existing techniques for repairing worn parts are both time consuming and labor intensive.
Accordingly, a need exists to reduce the time and labor associated with repairing the components of a turbine engine.